


Dibs

by AlotaLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, G!P Kara, Gender Dysphoria, High School AU, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Misgendering, Popular Lena, Smut (eventually), adopted Kara, bully!lena, trans!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Lena bullies Kara, but is also Karas protector from misgendering and transphobia.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 401





	1. Freshmen Year

Karson Danvers, adopted by the Danvers family when he was 12. A rough age to adopt. He definitely gave the family some challenges. 

When he would get into fights at school, although he was never the one to start them.

When he was caught stealing flowers from the grocery store (multiple times), he never revealed why. 

After a year, he settled in a way. He learned that the Danvers weren’t going to give him up. Weren’t going to send him away. 

He got comfortable. Became friends with his sister. She didn’t like him at first, but she would never admit that she loved him in a way. 

When Karson turned 14, freshmen year started. 

Karson hated high school. He hated the locker rooms. He hated the teenage boys that would shove him into lockers. He hated teenage girls that would giggle at him in the hallway. He hated the teachers that never seemed to understand that he  _ just wanted to stay in the classroom for lunch.  _

Lena Luthor was one of his tormentors. She always found a way to pick on him. She had never hurt him physically sure, but the jokes and the words went to his head. 

She seemed to be around so often that he started to believe her. 

He was annoying, he was a nerd, he was a loner, he didn’t have friends, he should switch schools, he had stupid hair, weird clothes, dumb glasses...

Karson hated high school. And god, he hated Lena Luthor worst of all. 

And when Karson was home, he hated himself. He hated his hair, his body, his clothes. He hated how muscular his stomach was, because he didn’t even work out and for some reason, he couldn’t get rid of the toned shoulders and arms. 

He sometimes wished if he could be a girl. 

But that’s crazy, because that’s not a thing? 

So he would call himself crazy, and weird, and stupid for thinking such things. 

Karson finally expressed this to his adoptive mom when she asked why he took such long showers and why it took so long for him to get dressed in the morning. 

She hugged him and not long after, she took him to a therapist who diagnosed him with gender dysphoria. 

And when the therapist explained what this was, his brain spasmed. Because he wasn’t crazy, or weird, or stupid. This such thing was normal in a way, and it was curable? 

He went home and told Alex all about it. 

She was proud of him. 

_ Her _ . 

Not long after, Karson was being called Kara and was using she/her pronouns in the house. 

Kara didn’t want to come out to her school yet. And of course, the Danvers family wasn’t quite sure why, because they had no idea of the bullying Kara endured there. 

A few months after her social transition in her home, Karas hair length grew to shoulders. Although she curled, straightened, and tried out different hair styles at home, when she was at school, it was normal. Brushed out, middle part. Sometimes a side part if her dysphoria was worse than normal. 

Long hair was a big accomplishment for Kara. It made her feel good and happy. 

Kara now changed clothes in the nurses office, instead of the boys locker room. She didn’t mind it, she preferred it actually. She got a pass to leave class early so she could make it to PE in time. Although she did have to come up with excuses as to why she was always leaving class. 

She found out a good one was telling people she was diabetic and had to test her sugar levels. No one asked after that. 

It was a Wednesday, and she was making her way to the nurses office. She was walking fast, but not fast enough apparently because a certain raven haired girl was cutting her off. 

“Hey there loser.” Lena smiled, and god Kara hated this girl, but her smile was- 

_ Don’t think that Kara!  _

Kara stopped on her heal, she frowned slightly and lowered her head. Her shoes suddenly much more interesting than before. 

“It’s kinda rude not to say hi back, ya know?” Lena taunted, she walked around Kara, like she was the predator and Kara was her prey. 

“H-Hi.” Kara spoke, voice barely above a whisper. 

“There you go! He talks! Didn’t know you did that!” Lena giggled. 

Kara huffed lightly, wishing she could get to the nurses office and do what she needed to do.

Lena reached out, and although she had never hurt Kara, the brunette flinched. There was a slight look of concern in the other girls eyes, but Kara wasn’t looking to notice. 

So, Lena ran a finger through the boys hair. “Your hair is getting long, Karson. Not many girls like that, or boys I guess, if that’s what your into.” 

Kara cringed at the name, and she cringed at the mention of boys. 

Gross . 

“Are you into boys, Karson? You can tell me, I won’t snitch.” 

Lena wasn’t asking to be mean, honestly, she really didn’t want Karson to be gay, because he wasn’t too bad on the eyes, and she wouldn’t mind getting with him in a few years. 

“N-No.”

Lena hummed, “Anyways, I would cut the hair if you’re trying to get a girlfriend. Why are you growing it out anyways?” Lena paused, giggling lightly, “you wanna be a girl or something?” 

Kara flinched, and she knows she did. She froze, more than she already was. And if Kara were to look up, she would see that Lenas eyes widened and her eyes softened slightly. The bell rang and Kara was off, kids were in the halls and Lena didn’t glance back to see where the boy(?) ran off to. 

It was until the last week of freshmen year that Kara decided to come out to the school. Her parents had to set up a meeting with the principle, Cat Grant, who had to change Karas name in the school system and in the computers. She had to send emails too all of Karas teachers and this was the part Kara dreaded most. 

“You will have to come out to your class yourself, Kars-Kara. I’m sorry.” Cat Grant gave a small smile, apologizing for the slip up. 

“I understand that you are mentally a girl, but considering we live on a smaller side of town, I would use the nurses office for changing and bathroom needs. Some parents aren’t very kind, and neither are students.” 

Kara nodded slightly, her stomach heavy with butterflies. 

“I’m very proud of you, Kara. If anyone says something rude, please let me know.”

Kara went to class the day after, and she was a mess. Her hands were shaking as gripped her backpack. She had on black skinny jeans, with a purple t-shirt that had a little green alien in the top right corner. It was one of her favorites. 

When she walked in, the teacher, Mrs.Smith, gave her a polite smile and waved her over. 

“Hi, Kara. I just wanted to let you know that I’m very proud of you.” The woman smiled, and Kara smiled back. “You can do this yourself or I can make it very brief and do it for you? Your choice.”

Kara didn’t really know what to say, and she was scared out of her mind. “Could you do it? I don’t really know what to say.” 

“Yes, you have a seat and I’ll let everyone know once class has started.” 

Kara was nervous, her leg bounced, her fingers shook, her breathing was erratic. She was terrified. 

And then Lena Luthor walked in and her stomach dropped. 

What would the girl have to say about Kara now? The options could be endless. 

Lena glanced at Kara, who quickly looked away and began to play with the hem of her shirt.

The bell rang and Karas heart was almost beating out of her chest. 

Mrs.Smith got up from her desk and greeted the class as normal, explaining what they were doing today, and everything else normal. 

“I do have some important news, and if I hear anything negative come out of any of your mouths, you will be sent to the principles office immediately. No warnings.” Mrs.Smith warned, and Kara almost felt like she wanted to cry out of fear. 

“As everyone knows who Karson is, he has felt like it is time to let you all know that he is actually Kara. She has come out as transgender and would prefer if you all used she and her pronouns, and called her Kara. It takes a lot of time and guts to come out. And I want you all to say hello to Kara.” 

Kara was picking at her nails as she gave a slight nod to the teacher, who smiled at her. 

There was a bored, and quiet “hi, Kara” from the class, and Kara gulped. Looking up and nodding to her classmates. There as few whispers here and there, but Kara urged herself not to listen. 

The class went by as normal, and when the bell rang, she was out of the class faster than ever. She did not want to be around Lena. Kara didn’t want to know what the girl would say. 

For Karas next few classes, the teacher offered to tell the class themselves which Kara was grateful for. It was easier that way. And Kara didn’t like talking in front of large groups of people anyways. 

Kara hasn’t run into Lena all day, and she was happy about that, but when lunch rolled around, her heart was beating a little bit faster and her stomach hurt a bit more. 

When the lunch bell rang, Kara threw her bag over her shoulder and got out of the class as quick as she could. By the time Lena had left the class, Kara was rounding the corner.

Kara was almost to the school exit doors, her feet were almost floating from how fast she was walking. But nothings ever easy for Kara. 

Her back hit the ground with a thud, and a groan leaving her lips. 

“What’s up, freak.” Mike Matthews and Jimmy Olsen stood over her. 

Karas throat bobbed as she tried to scramble to her feet. Her efforts weren’t of any help, as Mike had grabbed ahold of her back pack and dragged her into the lockers. She fell to her side, she whimpered as she could feel a bruise already forming on her back. 

“Tranny freak. Couldn’t get enough attention as a boy so you’re becoming a girl? Fucking weirdo.” Jimmy hissed, grabbing her backpack straps and pulling her upwards. Karas feet barely touched the ground as Jimmy held her against the lockers. 

“Are you a retard too? I’ve never even heard you speak! Go on, talk!” Kara winced as Mike yelled in her face, her hands shaking as she grabbed at Jimmy’s hands, trying to pry him off of her. 

“You’re a fucking retard, you know that?” Jimmy dropped Kara to her feet, and without the lockers against her back, she probably would have fallen over. 

But that didn’t last long either, as Mike slammed his fist into her gut and she doubled over. 

“Don’t ever come near me, freak. Or I’ll kill you.” Mike spit, and Kara held her stomach in pain, wishing for the boys to just leave. 

Jimmy winded up his foot, aiming to kick Kara in the stomach. Karas entire body clenched, preparing for the pain. She closed her eyes, because maybe if she didn’t watch, it would hurt less. 

“Hey!” 

Jimmy and Mike both froze as they turned to the voice, and Kara felt a wave of relief, because maybe they had gotten caught. Maybe they’d be suspended or worse. Maybe she could live in peace. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The voice got louder as they approached. And once Kara really registered who was speaking, a chill went down her spine and her fingers began to shake. 

“Lena! Welcome to the show! Would you like a shot at the freak.” Jimmy smiled, motioning to the balled up girl on the ground. 

Kara waited for the blow to come. For Lena to take the one step closer to physical abuse. She waited for Lena to slam her foot into Karas gut and get it over with. 

But a loud slap was heard through the hall and Kara almost thought it was to herself. But she opened her tear filled eyes and watched as Jimmy held his right cheek with a shocked look. 

“What the fuck, Le-“ 

“She’s mine. You ever think about touching her again, I will shoot you between the eyes myself.” The raven haired girl glared at the boys, who were frozen in confusion. 

“She? Don’t tell me you accept this kind of stuff? It’s a freak!” Mike yelled, his face red with anger. 

“ _ She _ is mine to mess with, spread it around. If I find out anyone else touches her, they’re dead.” Lena was inches from Mikes face, her finger pointed into his chest. 

“Whatever, Lena.” Mike rolled his eyes, walking off with Jimmy hot on his tail. 

Kara couldn’t move, she shouldn’t. She was frozen as she heard Lenas feet approach her. 

Kara didn’t know when she had shut her eyes again, but she was terrified to open them.

“Alright, get up shortstock, I don’t need a teacher walking up and think I’ve done this to you.” Lena spoke, glancing around the halls briefly. 

Kara was scared to move, wondering if maybe this whole thing was a prank and the boys would jump out from around the corner and beat her up again. 

Kara let out a tiny yelp as the taller girl grabbed ahold of her back pack straps and hauled Kara to her feet. 

Kara still didn’t open her eyes, tears still spilled out of them as she stood. Her stomach and back ached, and she felt like she was going to fall again. 

“Look at me.” Lena deadpanned, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Kara took in a deep breath, prying her own eyes open as a blurry Lena appeared in front of her. 

Lena searched the girls light blue eyes, squinting slightly. “I’d go to the nurse for some ibuprofen.” 

Kara gulped, glancing down the hall before returning her attention to Lena. 

“Don’t overthink what I just did for you. You’re mine to mess with. I called dibs at the beginning of the year, Mike and Jimmy knew that. You’re still a loser.” Lena clicked her tongue, turning on her heal and heading down the hallway. 

Kara stared as the girl walked away, and was Lena walking away an amazing sight to see. 

“By the way, Kara is a better name then Karson, easier to pronounce.” Lena announced before she turned the corner to head to lunch. 

Kara hated high school, but she hated Lena a little bit less than everyone else. 


	2. Sophomore Year

At the age of 14, Kara started Estrogen shots. It was over the summer and her doctor said it would be good to start before she hit male puberty. 

Kara also grew a few inches over summer, she was 5’6 now compared to the 5’2 she was at before. She hoped that she would stop growing soon. She didn’t want to be too tall. 

She had a new found love for skirts. Any kind really, her favorites were the plaid ones that she could wear with a cute collared top. 

Alex pointed out that she looked like a girl that went to a private school. Kara didn’t mind. Her hair was below her shoulders now, and it had a slight wave to it. She was much more confident this year, compared to the one prior. 

She still hated high school though. 

She found herself thinking about the Luthor girl often. How she was doing, whatshe looked like, how her summer went... 

But Kara knew she couldn’t ask, because Lena was her bully. And she had to remember that. Lena wasn’t her friend. One nice action didn’t mean Lena liked her. Like Lena said, Kara was hers to bully and not anyone else’s.

But Kara still dreamed of the idea of being Lenas friend. 

So, Kara walked into school the first day of her sophomore year, a light pink back pack on her shoulders, her light blue slip-on vans on her feet, and one of her “school girl” outfits. Her first class was astronomy, a science class her school offered. 

She loved space, it had always fantasized her. Because the more you think about it, the more confusing it gets.

This is where she met Winn, her best friend from now until forever. 

Winn was a nerd, like Kara, but he had other friends besides Kara. 

But he liked Kara the best. 

Winn was the first boy that had willingly approached Kara and introduced himself. Kara had thought it was a joke at first, a prank from one of his friends. 

But it wasn’t, and Kara hated high school, but she liked Winn. 

“I want to work at NASA one day.” Winn explained, a daydreaming look in his eye. 

Kara laughed lightly, “You do that.” 

“What? You don’t think I could?” Winn turned his head, looking like a lost puppy. 

“Winn, you’re the only person I know that I think  _ could _ get into NASA. Life just moves so slow, it feels so far away from now.” Kara smiled, continuing to take notes from the textbook. 

“True, but eventually, I’m gonna work at NASA.” 

“I can’t wait.” Kara smiled. 

Kara was stuffing her textbook into her locker and grabbing her other one when Lena spoke to her for the first time that year. 

“What’s up, loser.” Lena leaned against the lockers next to Kara, a piece of gum in her mouth. 

Kara could feel that slight shiver go up her spine, but it wasn’t so evident this year. Maybe it was because she didn’t view Lena as much of a threat anymore, but a simple bully. One with many insecurities that just wants to feel better. 

Kara didn’t mind being that person, if she made Lena feel better, then so be it. 

“Hello, Lena.” Kara sighed, glancing at the girl. 

“Your outfits have definitely improved since last year, although you still look like shit. The effort is there.”

That one did hurt Kara in a way, as she thought she looked nice that day. 

Kara tried to push it out of her mind, and shut her locker. 

“I heard your taking that astrology class, that’s fucking lame. What’s it tell colleges? That you know what stars are?” A laugh left Lenas mouth, and Kara chewed the inside of her cheek. 

“I think it’s cool.” Kara defended, turning on her heel to walk to her next class. 

“Where ya heading, dweeb?” Lena took a large step to walk besides the brunette. 

“History.” Kara deadpanned. 

“With...?” Lena lead on. 

“Connor.” 

“No way! Me too, how fun is that?” Lena gave a smile, and Karas stomach clenched. 

What Kara would give to just be the Luthors friend . 

“Although, if we’re gonna be walking to class together, I’m gonna need you to dress a bit nicer.” Lena said, acting as if it was obvious. 

Lena didn’t mean that though, she thought the skirt was cute and the top was nice, but watching Karas face frown humored her. 

“You’ll have to come over to my place soon, so I can give you some of my clothes. Don’t wanna have you ruining my reputation.” 

The girls walked into history class together, Lena rushing to sit with her friends, leaving Kara alone at the front of the class. 

Kara sat next to Lena on the seating chart. 

Kara wished she didn’t. 

All of the images Kara formed of the Luthor over the summer we’re fake and unrealistic, and Kara realized that. Lena was still an asshole. 

Kara hated high school, and she hated Lena most of all. 

The weeks went by and Lena seemed to only get worse and worse. Kara likes to blame that maybe Lena was having a bad day. Or that she got a bad grade on a test. Or her boyfriend at the time broke up with her. 

Kara liked to find a lot of excuses for Lenas actions, but that’s all they were. Excuses. 

Kara surely hated Lena, but Winn liked to point out how often Kara defended the Luthor. 

“Kara, you’re not even stupid, and who cares if you’re a virgin?! That’s not even a big deal, Lenas just an asshole!” Winn sat across from Kara at their lunch table, and Kara poked at her salad with a fork. “And you’re not fat! She really said that?” Winn clenched his jaw in anger. “Why don’t you go to the principal about-“ 

“No!” Kara interrupted, realizing she spoke a bit too loud as the surrounding tables glanced at her. “No.” She said quieter. 

“Why? You don’t want her to get in trouble or something?” Winn sat back, crossing his arms. 

“No, I just-“ Kara paused, shoving the bowl of salad away from her body. “It’s not that big of a deal.” Kara finalized, clenching her jaw. 

Winn took notice a few days later that Kara didn’t eat lunch anymore. It took a week for him to notice that Kara was paler than usual and her eyes had dark circles under them. 

On the last day of the 1 semester, Winn ran into Lena in the halls. 

“Luthor.” The boy called, and the girl looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Do I know you?” She crossed her arms, her bathroom pass flung around her arm. 

“I’m a friend of Karas.” 

“Who?” 

“Don’t act stupid with me. She may want to protect you, for whatever reason, I don’t know! But you are tanking her mental health, and I don’t even want to get started on her physical health, she’s lost five pounds in the past two weeks, because you’ve manipulated her into thinking she’s fat and ugly and stupid and all of the above! You are sick and twisted and a complete asshole! You don’t deserve to even look at her!” Winn was in a blind rage, ranting to the black haired girl. 

If Winn took notice of the way Lenas face had slowly turned into a frown, he didn’t say anything about it. Because the second the boy was done talking, he was on his heel and marching back to class, leaving a frozen Luthor in the hall. 

When the second semester started, Lena and Kara were paired for a history project. They could make it on whatever they decided, it just had to follow the rubric the teacher handed out

“Alright, you come to my place after school then, los-“ Lenas voice cut off as she turned her head to face Kara. Winns voice drilling through her mind  “You are sick and twisted !” 

Lena looked away, packing up things, “Then we can figure out what we should do for the project.” 

Kara nodded, shutting her textbook and standing to her feet, the bell ringing as she did so. 

Lena scribbled her number on to a piece of notebook paper, handing it to Kara. Lenas body sunk as Kara flinched at Lenas gesture. 

Kara glanced up at Lenas eyes for a split second, then back at the paper, grabbing it. 

“Text me so I can send you my address. Come at 6.” Lena kept her voice steady, but she felt like her world was spinning. 

How could she have been so oblivious to Kara? The girl was a walking stick, she barely even spoke in class, and she just  flinched from Lena handing her a piece of paper. 

Lena watched the brunette leave the class, and she barely heard the sound of her friends approaching her. 

— 

On the way home, Lena got a text from Kara. 

_ K: It’s Kara.  _

_ L: Hi, addy is 8164 w Luthor Lane  _

_ K: Ur street name is ur last name?  _

_ L: Blame my mother.  _

_ K: ok  _

Kara arrived to Lenas at 5:55pm. Lena made sure to be the one to greet her at the door, because her entire family was very intimidating. 

Lena preferred that Kara didn’t meet her parents at all actually. 

“What’s up.” Lena opened the door, inviting the other girl inside. 

“Hi.” Kara spoke, barely above a whisper.

Lenas stomach lurched. 

“I’ll show you to my room.” Lena shut the door once Kara was inside and began her walk towards her bedroom. 

Kara was looking around in astonishment. Her parents weren’t poor, but they definitely weren’t rich like this. 

As they walked up the stairs, Lena cringed as she heard her mother’s office door open. 

“Lena, who’s here?” 

“My project partner.” Lena responded, the black haired girl almost sounded bored. 

_ Great, your boring her now _ _._ Karas mind screamed, her feet itched to turn around and make a run for her car. 

Lenas mom stepped out of her office, eyes widening as she saw Kara. 

“Oh, you’re the transgender girl, the school emailed us about you.” 

Karas throat seemed to close up, she glanced down to her shoes, hands tightening around her back pack straps. 

“Mother.” Lena seethed, glaring at the older woman. 

Lenas mom rolled her eyes, turning back into her office and slamming the door shut. 

Karas body jumped and Lena looked at Kara in alarm.

Kara hated it here. 

Lena gulped, “Just follow me. She won’t bother us once we’re in my room.” 

The two girls reached Lenas room, and Kara swore this room was three times the size of her own. And it had a walk in closet and it’s own bathroom. 

“Nice room.” Kara willingly spoke for the first time. 

Lenas eyes widened before she settled, “thanks.” 

There was an awkward silence, but Lena wasn’t sure if Kara noticed. The brunette was walking around, looking at the posters and pictures along the walls. The girl stopped at a picture of Lena when she was 9. 

Lena could see the internal conflict. The girls mind was racing. 

Lena knew she shouldn’t have, but god she was curious. 

“How’d you know...” Lena paused as the girl turned towards her. “That you were a girl?” 

Kara stared slightly before turning her focus to her hands,  _ should I really tell this girl my whole life story? The girl that bullied me on a daily?  _

“I don’t know, I kind of always knew I guess. I just didn’t really know what my feelings meant.” Kara started. “I used to tell my biological mom, when I was young, that I was a girl. But I was so young, they didn’t really understand. I didn’t figure out I was trans until, well, freshmen year.” 

Lena nodded, “I don’t mean to pry, I just got curious, it’s always been interesting to me.” 

Kara looked up at Lena, squinting her eyes. “Can we just do the project? I don’t need you acting nice to me so you can get my hopes up, and then be a complete asshole to me tomorrow.”

Lena flinched, visibly, “I’m not acting-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it, Lena. I get it, you hate me, you think I suck, that I’m a loser, and I’m fat and ugly and everything in between. But I don’t want you acting friendly and making me think that  maybe you aren’t so bad! That you aren’t as bad as you are at school! But I already hate myself enough, I don’t need you adding on to it every day of my goddamn life!” Kara yelled, and Lenas heart was pounding in her ears. She watched as Karas eyes watered and her blue orbs got brighter. She watched as tears streamed down the brunettes cheeks. 

Lenas heart broke, because she did this to the girl. And she thought it was a joke, that what she said to the girl was funny and all in good fun. 

But Lena had hurt her far beyond what she planned. 

“I don’t think that.” Lena tried, but she didn’t quite know what to say in response. 

Kara scoffed, wiping away her tears. “Right.” 

“I don’t!” Lena stepped forwards, and Kara stopped back, making Lena freeze. “I was joking, I swear! I didn’t mean any of it, you’re not fat or ugly! God, you’re the prettiest girl at our school. And you aren’t fat, anyone can see that. You’re the smartest person in any of my classes and god, I’m jealous of you most of the time.” Lena ranted, throwing her hands. 

Kara looked at the other girl, scanning her for any sign that she was lying. But even Lenas eyes had teared up a bit.

Lena was breathing heavy, her shoulders slouched and she looked defeated. “Jesus, I’ve had a crush on you since freshmen year.” 

Kara eyes widened and she met Lenas eyes. Both girls looked shocked. 

Because Lena wasn’t supposed to say that. 

And Kara was definitely not supposed to hear that. 

“W-What?” 

Lena threw her head back, falling into her bed, wishing it would swallow her. 

“You weren’t supposed to know that.” Lena mumbled. 

“Yeah, well, who’s fault is that?” Kara mumbled back. 

“Can we just do the project?” Lena whispered, and as much as Kara wanted to keep talking. Figure out what the hell was going on. 

She agreed. 

The twos project was on how the first car engine was built. 

They got a 94%. 

Lena stopped talking to Kara for the rest of the year. Kara found herself missing the black haired girl. 

But neither had the guts to approach the other. 

Kara hated highschool with all of her heart. But she hated the fact that missed Lena even more. 


End file.
